


【尊礼】《非常规爱语》

by flying_fish



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 27,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flying_fish/pseuds/flying_fish





	1. 第1页

P1 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“草薙，打住！再叫我总经理杀了你！”周防尊瞪了他一眼，将双手枕在脑后。“有什么事情要宣布吗？如果是一般性事务，你和十束多多良去办就行了。过段时间我准备出国一趟，看看有没有好货搞回来。”

草薙轻笑着说：“半年总结会，你必须参加。需要你给优秀员工颁奖，还给你准备了演讲稿的哦！”

“演讲.....？！你饶了我吧！对了，市场部部长辞职了有段时间了吧，有合适的新人来吗？”周防连忙摆摆手，忽然想起了重要的事。市场部是公司运作的核心部门，而且业务特殊，不是真正信得过的人周防不会接受的。

说起招人的事，草薙也为此大伤脑筋，毕竟那个前任部长，是吃里扒外被周防揍了一顿辞职的，据说回去后躺了半个月。昨天终于又有人介绍了一个，听说是在外国留过学的。他看看手表：“尊，赶紧把脚放下来！面试的人应该快来了，你好歹拿出点老板的样子嘛！”

“好麻烦……面试这种事，都要我来吗？”周防拧着眉头，慢慢端正姿势，顺便给自己点了支烟。 

“这个职位很重要，你知道的。——”  
草薙话说到一半，忽然响起了叩门声。敲门的是周防的秘书十束多多良，推门进来的时候还带了一个人。修长的身材穿着西装非常合适，白净的面孔上挂着礼节性的微笑，金边镜架的后面，透出别人看不懂的眼神。

“总经理，这位先生说找您有重要的事。啊，这位就是HOMRA的周防总经理。”

“来早了20分钟啊……不过没关系，你先坐一下吧！”草薙站了起来，示意来访的人坐下。“尊，那我先出去了。”

周防并没有熄灭香烟，而是摆了个舒服的姿势做好，望着对面正襟危坐的男人：“自我介绍一下吧！经历什么说一声。”

“宗像礼司。”  
自报家门后，忽然意识到周防好像搞错了什么……嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，决定顺着他的话继续说：“我在东大毕业之后去英国深造法学，前年回到东京的。”

“法学......？算了，你干过这一行吗？”

“这一行？不好意思，您说的是哪一行？”宗像修长的食指推了下镜架，迎上对面红发男人的眼睛问道。

“就是......婴儿用品的的贸易，我们这家是经营进口婴儿用品的。你以前接触过吗？”

婴儿用品？  
眼前的男人领带松散，头发可以用蓬乱来形容，表情更像是一只休息中的狮子。这种人怎么可能与婴儿用品联想到一起呢？宗像忍不住想笑。

“宗像......是吧？你笑什么？”周防脸色一沉，瞪着他冷冷地说道。

“抱歉。我没有做过，因为我一直从事的是其他行业。”宗像挺直腰，收住表情答道。

周防手臂撑在桌子上身体前倾，吐了一个歪扭的圆圈。烟雾渐渐散开后，眯缝的眼睛警惕地看着他，眼神掠过纤细脖颈的时候，宗像甚至能感觉到獠牙掠过的紧张感。烟味渐渐飘过来，对烟味敏感的宗像眉头微蹙，似乎连空气都随着周防的不快变得凝重起来。

“你，到底是什么人？”周防的声音有些嘶哑，低声质问道。

“东京XX区高级检察官宗像礼司。”  
宗像的回答透出自信和平静，他并不打算移开眼睛，和嫌犯对峙的时候，需要的坚毅和决心，此刻几乎到了峰值。就仿佛气场一旦松懈，就有被周防压倒的危险。

“哦~~原来是检察官大驾光临啊。”周防颇为不屑地冷笑了一声。

他是.......检察官?  
周防不动声色地停顿了一下，将烟头摁熄在烟灰缸，“又有什么事？如果又是什么无聊的指控，我可要起诉你们浪费我的宝贵时间哦。”

“阁下的时间，真的那么宝贵吗？”宗像一进来就看到了桌上的手机屏幕还在闪着，系统正在打怪练级。他轻蔑地笑了一下说道：“阁下的公司运作繁忙，总经理却在打这种.......低端的游戏吗？”

“喂！”周防的瞳孔瞬间张大，有些生气地嚷了起来：“我的公司怎么样不需要你来评价，有事说事，没事儿的话就快点滚。”

“您的公司，又，被人举报了哦！”  
宗像习惯性地推了下鼻梁上的镜架，一字一顿地说道，语气中充斥着嘲讽。

这个男人......要给他点颜色！  
随着身后的木质老板椅发出一阵钝响，宗像还没反应过来，就被周防揪住了领口。  
看宗像惊得眼睛瞪大，表情僵硬嘴唇紧闭地样子，他忽然觉得这表情好有趣。

“我劝你松手，袭击公务员一样会被起诉哦！”

“我也劝你，不要在我的地方耍嘴皮子。”

他发现宗像是故意的，想要激怒自己获得更多信息。所以——  
周防轻轻地拍了拍他皱起的衣服，松开手说道：“我给你半小时，把要问的问完。如果时间不够，就请你们证据足了再过来。”  
真是个野蛮人……周防的烟味扑面而来，宗像被他的粗鲁搞得有些措不及防。

“今天来的目的是——抱歉！”宗像清了清嗓子想要继续说的时候，手机铃声响了。

两分钟的通话结束后，宗像站了起来，眼神犀利表情威严地望向周防：“您公司带来的艾琪系列的婴儿用品，受到走私、违规销售、逃税、不合格产品流向市场等多项指控，刚才接到警察部电话，两名5个月大的婴儿出现了不良反应，现在已经进了医院。”

“什——”周防也惊住了。  
“也就是说，在检查结果出来以前。周防尊，你不可以离开东京。请你配合调查。”宗像继续说道。

“你这个瘟神......”周防恨恨地低语道。  
“唔？瘟神？哦呀～说不定我真的是你的瘟神。”这是第一次听到有人这么叫他，宗像的薄唇边扬起一丝浅笑。

“以后，还请你叫我宗像检察官。”挺直身体和周防对视着，像一个贵族鄙夷地看着平民。

为什么那么火大，周防尊总算明白了——就是这男人这股与生俱来般的傲慢。看来有必要让这个受过良好教育自持高洁的男人，了解一下社会的另一面，谁才是王。


	2. 第2页

P2 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“草薙，打住！再叫我总经理杀了你！”周防尊瞪了他一眼，将双手枕在脑后。“有什么事情要宣布吗？如果是一般性事务，你和十束多多良去办就行了。过段时间我准备出国一趟，看看有没有好货搞回来。”

草薙轻笑着说：“半年总结会，你必须参加。需要你给优秀员工颁奖，还给你准备了演讲稿的哦！”

“演讲.....？！你饶了我吧！对了，市场部部长辞职了有段时间了吧，有合适的新人来吗？”周防连忙摆摆手，忽然想起了重要的事。市场部是公司运作的核心部门，而且业务特殊，不是真正信得过的人周防不会接受的。

说起招人的事，草薙也为此大伤脑筋，毕竟那个前任部长，是吃里扒外被周防揍了一顿辞职的，据说回去后躺了半个月。昨天终于又有人介绍了一个，听说是在外国留过学的。他看看手表：“尊，赶紧把脚放下来！面试的人应该快来了，你好歹拿出点老板的样子嘛！”

“好麻烦……面试这种事，都要我来吗？”周防拧着眉头，慢慢端正姿势，顺便给自己点了支烟。 

“这个职位很重要，你知道的。——”  
草薙话说到一半，忽然响起了叩门声。敲门的是周防的秘书十束多多良，推门进来的时候还带了一个人。修长的身材穿着西装非常合适，白净的面孔上挂着礼节性的微笑，金边镜架的后面，透出别人看不懂的眼神。

“总经理，这位先生说找您有重要的事。啊，这位就是HOMRA的周防总经理。”

“来早了20分钟啊……不过没关系，你先坐一下吧！”草薙站了起来，示意来访的人坐下。“尊，那我先出去了。”

周防并没有熄灭香烟，而是摆了个舒服的姿势做好，望着对面正襟危坐的男人：“自我介绍一下吧！经历什么说一声。”

“宗像礼司。”  
自报家门后，忽然意识到周防好像搞错了什么……嘴角浮起一丝浅笑，决定顺着他的话继续说：“我在东大毕业之后去英国深造法学，前年回到东京的。”

“法学......？算了，你干过这一行吗？”

“这一行？不好意思，您说的是哪一行？”宗像修长的食指推了下镜架，迎上对面红发男人的眼睛问道。

“就是......婴儿用品的的贸易，我们这家是经营进口婴儿用品的。你以前接触过吗？”

婴儿用品？  
眼前的男人领带松散，头发可以用蓬乱来形容，表情更像是一只休息中的狮子。这种人怎么可能与婴儿用品联想到一起呢？宗像忍不住想笑。

“宗像......是吧？你笑什么？”周防脸色一沉，瞪着他冷冷地说道。

“抱歉。我没有做过，因为我一直从事的是其他行业。”宗像挺直腰，收住表情答道。

周防手臂撑在桌子上身体前倾，吐了一个歪扭的圆圈。烟雾渐渐散开后，眯缝的眼睛警惕地看着他，眼神掠过纤细脖颈的时候，宗像甚至能感觉到獠牙掠过的紧张感。烟味渐渐飘过来，对烟味敏感的宗像眉头微蹙，似乎连空气都随着周防的不快变得凝重起来。

“你，到底是什么人？”周防的声音有些嘶哑，低声质问道。

“东京XX区高级检察官宗像礼司。”  
宗像的回答透出自信和平静，他并不打算移开眼睛，和嫌犯对峙的时候，需要的坚毅和决心，此刻几乎到了峰值。就仿佛气场一旦松懈，就有被周防压倒的危险。

“哦~~原来是检察官大驾光临啊。”周防颇为不屑地冷笑了一声。

他是.......检察官?  
周防不动声色地停顿了一下，将烟头摁熄在烟灰缸，“又有什么事？如果又是什么无聊的指控，我可要起诉你们浪费我的宝贵时间哦。”

“阁下的时间，真的那么宝贵吗？”宗像一进来就看到了桌上的手机屏幕还在闪着，系统正在打怪练级。他轻蔑地笑了一下说道：“阁下的公司运作繁忙，总经理却在打这种.......低端的游戏吗？”

“喂！”周防的瞳孔瞬间张大，有些生气地嚷了起来：“我的公司怎么样不需要你来评价，有事说事，没事儿的话就快点滚。”

“您的公司，又，被人举报了哦！”  
宗像习惯性地推了下鼻梁上的镜架，一字一顿地说道，语气中充斥着嘲讽。

这个男人......要给他点颜色！  
随着身后的木质老板椅发出一阵钝响，宗像还没反应过来，就被周防揪住了领口。   
看宗像惊得眼睛瞪大，表情僵硬嘴唇紧闭地样子，他忽然觉得这表情好有趣。

“我劝你松手，袭击公务员一样会被起诉哦！”

“我也劝你，不要在我的地方耍嘴皮子。”

他发现宗像是故意的，想要激怒自己获得更多信息。所以——  
周防轻轻地拍了拍他皱起的衣服，松开手说道：“我给你半小时，把要问的问完。如果时间不够，就请你们证据足了再过来。”  
真是个野蛮人……周防的烟味扑面而来，宗像被他的粗鲁搞得有些措不及防。

“今天来的目的是——抱歉！”宗像清了清嗓子想要继续说的时候，手机铃声响了。

两分钟的通话结束后，宗像站了起来，眼神犀利表情威严地望向周防：“您公司带来的艾琪系列的婴儿用品，受到走私、违规销售、逃税、不合格产品流向市场等多项指控，刚才接到警察部电话，两名5个月大的婴儿出现了不良反应，现在已经进了医院。”

“什——”周防也惊住了。  
“也就是说，在检查结果出来以前。周防尊，你不可以离开东京。请你配合调查。”宗像继续说道。

“你这个瘟神......”周防恨恨地低语道。  
“唔？瘟神？哦呀～说不定我真的是你的瘟神。”这是第一次听到有人这么叫他，宗像的薄唇边扬起一丝浅笑。

“以后，还请你叫我宗像检察官。”挺直身体和周防对视着，像一个贵族鄙夷地看着平民。

为什么那么火大，周防尊总算明白了——就是这男人这股与生俱来般的傲慢。看来有必要让这个受过良好教育自持高洁的男人，了解一下社会的另一面，谁才是王。


	3. 第3页

P3 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

HOMRA ，这家表面上的贸易公司，实际上是带有黑社会性质的组织，为了方便洗钱成立的。HOMRA 管理着镇目町夜间的秩序，收取保护费和特殊业务管理费。要让公司发挥功能，必须有经营的实体，那就是他们进口的婴幼儿产品。因为是快销品，现金流转得很快，HOMRA每天都有上百万日元的流水，把那些不干净的钱变成清清白白的利润返回来。

经过数年的经营，HOMRA 在社会上的关系盘根错节，想要扳倒它绝非易事，却也不是不可能办到。所以，周防尊非常谨慎。特别是今天来的检察官，直觉告诉他这人很危险。

宗像礼司离开后，周防尊马上开了紧急会议。

“草薙，马上联系各大商场的负责人，把那些没有编码的东西下架。”周防嘴里叼着烟，望向自己的副总经理，“等会儿会议结束了你亲自去一趟，别忘了带伴手礼。”

“知道了。”草薙已经知道这件事刻不容缓。  
“这次恐怕没那么容易过关，大家打起精神来，财务和库管需要做什么，草薙你去安排！”

草薙做了个ok的手势。周防尊非常冷静沉着，他们的总经理——首领很清楚现在要做什么。从前只不过是街头的小混混，现在也成长为处变不惊能习惯穿西装的老大了，这些变化令草薙咂舌。

所以，情况越是紧急，越是不能乱了阵脚。

“十束，你负责守着公司，在没有我命令前，任何人不准备下班。”  
名叫十束多多良的青年，也是跟随周防尊的老人了，外表有些柔弱，在遇到紧急情况的时候却意外地靠得住，迟疑了一下问道：“但是King，如果他们问我为什么，我该怎么回答呢？”

“啧，给加班费就不会那么多话了吧！”周防从抽屉里拿出一叠现金丢在桌子上，“ 给大家的夜宵费。十束，公司里就拜托你了。”他的视线移到八田美咲身上，“八田，这两天是不是还有货要到港？”

“嗯，尊哥，明天DKB02、07到货，有30多件。”八田美咲负责的是采购部，一般都在外面活动，刚才是被紧急召回来，他的行动力很强，是个很能干的帮手。

“全部入大仓，把二号仓里面那些杂鱼清干净。你都知道怎么处理的吧？”  
“这次有那么严重吗？以前临检不也没事吗？”  
周防的眼前浮现出宗像那张自信满满的脸，心里很清楚他并不是那种靠“伴手礼”就能搞定的角色。

“照我说的做。”周防环视了一下在座的各位，“接下来，我可能要进去一下，草薙准备好现金，可能用得上。”  
“是警察局吗？”八田担心地问道。

“哼，要是警察局就好办了。”他冷笑了一声。

周防尊甩了甩手，示意大家解散。他有种预感，那个戴眼镜的瘦高男人，一定会想办法把他弄去检察院，不出三天，HOMRA将面临查账、抽检等等事情，会把公司搞的鸡飞狗跳。

那就让我见识一下你的本事吧！看看到最后是你吃了我，还是让我把你给吃了。  
啪！打火机发出清脆的一声响，周防指尖的烟燃起了红色的火光。

===============================

两天后的下午6点，是宗像礼司规定要回到检察院开会的时间。HOMRA的案子已经惊动了警察，必须要加快进度，他和助手们忙碌了两天，希望今晚能有所突破吧！  
最后回来的是淡岛世理。她有着傲人的身材和姣好的面容，工作能力得到了上司的肯定，最难得的是她的搏击术连伏见都自叹不如。

她坐下之后，马上从包里拿出了本子：“我一共去了日本市区的六个大型商场，核对了从HOMRA公司拿到的销货单和上架商品，以及商场的库房核对进口商品的条码，没有发现销货单以外的商品。”

宗像将双手交叉放在下巴处问道：“数量完全对的上吗？”  
“是的。”  
淡岛翻看了自己的笔记，“艾琪品牌的婴儿用品国际上名气都挺大的，我和厂家的人也联系了，因为是A类产品，对用料安全的要求很高，所以他们在每个商品上的条码都是独一无二的，可以查到商品的流向，也避免了窜货。”

“伏见君这边呢？你去海关和HOMRA的库房情况怎么样？”听了淡岛的话，宗像若有所思地点了点头，继续问道。

“淡岛前辈把HOMRA的销货单拍照发给我了，和海关查验的数量是一致的。”伏见的语气听起来有些沮丧，“另外，HOMRA在古川三町目的库房存货的数量，加上各大商场进货的数量，和海关验查的数量是相符的。”

“哦，我联系了银行部门的工作人员，将HOMRA的流水打出来了，暂时没有发现问题。”淡岛补充完了之后，求助般地望着自己的上司：“检察，我们好像......被蒙蔽了。”

“我也有这种感觉，就像是被人牵着走。”伏见轻叹了口气，身体先后靠在椅子上。

宗像的脸色不太好，他取下眼镜，轻轻按摩着鼻梁两侧。听完了助手们的调查结果，他觉得自己面前就像是有一堵墙。第一次有这种感觉，是在询问周防尊的时候。过去的48小时，他一共和周防谈了两次。周防尊起初话很少，后来话题绕来绕去总会跑题。

“周防，你为什么选择经销进口婴儿用品，你不像是对这些感兴趣的人。”  
“当然是为了钱。就像是你为什么做检察，难道真的热爱日本法律吗？”

“户籍登记上你是一个人，没有家人吗？女朋友也没有吗？”宗像接着问。

“我有没有女人，宗像检察想知道吗？”周防觉得这个问题和案件无关，决定再逗一下这个年轻帅气的检察官，金色的瞳孔跳跃着危险的火花，“如果你想知道，我可以告诉你我睡过多少女人。”


	4. 第4页

P4 文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境

“.......受伤的两个孩子确实用的是艾琪品牌，关于这一点你怎么解释？”宗像脸颊抽动了一下，翻开文件继续问道。

“我是正经商人，入海关的时候都有检验报告的。那孩子的检查报告我也看了，醛类超标造成的皮肤溃烂，脏器轻微受损。据我所知，醛超标的问题不只存在于婴儿用品吧！”周防的声音低沉，看起来对自己的商品信心十足，他双手插在口袋里看着宗像：“如果你真的证据确凿，可以给我送起诉书。”

“什么正经商人……哼，我一直以为你是个只会动手的野蛮人，没想到嘴巴也挺会说嘛！别忘了你还涉嫌走私和逃税的指控，等我的助手们的调查结果出来了，我希望你还能这么冷静地交待问题。”宗像用中指推了下镜架，注视着周防。

看他俊美的脸上总是大义凛然的样子，真让人火大！在短短二十分钟的询问中，周防竟然产生了好几次想要弄坏他的冲动，那种奇怪的感觉不像是情欲，而是类似于对与自己截然不同的人产生的破坏欲和征服欲。

这毕竟不是正式的传唤，只能算是关于“举报”的询问。 周防非常清楚这一点，所以慢慢地显得有些躁动，他舔了下嘴唇，摆了个很放松的姿势坐好，“宗像.......礼司是吧？你真是个有意思的人。”

“我希望我们的谈话，能对你的案子有所裨益。所以，请你不要扯开话题。”宗像清了清嗓子。  
“那么，你认为我真的......走私吗？”周防试探地问道。  
.........  
基本上都是没什么营养的对话，常常会被那男人扯到自己的身上。虽然在警察部的协助下，他得以控制周防了48小时。身为检查官的宗像，在证据不足的情况下，也不可能因为他言语的放肆而对他采取强制措施。所以，也就是三小时前，周防尊离开了检察院。

“检察？”淡岛见他有些走神，轻声提醒道，“您这边有什么情报吗？”  
宗像礼司轻轻地摇了摇头，他的感觉和助手们是一样的，这一次是被周防尊摆了一道。

“累了两天了，咱们去喝一杯放松一下，明天继续干。”宗像忽然站起来建议道，将文件夹放回到柜子里，“如果HOMRA公司这么好对付的话，上一次被人举报他们就完了。所以，大家先不要灰心。”

听了上司的话，淡岛和伏见相视了一下，彼此点了点头。

===============================

宗像礼司偶尔工作累了会一个人去酒吧坐一下，很少带人一起来。案件遇到瓶颈的时候，去这种地方说不定会新思路。宗像让助手们自己去玩，下班时间不必有什么顾忌，趁这机会休整一下疲劳的肉体。

不过，他们好像更喜欢独处。就这样，明明三个人一起进的酒吧，确认了上司请客之后立刻变成了各自行动。

“曼哈顿，谢谢。”  
宗像一个人坐在吧台，望着酒柜上琳琅满目的酒，忽然感慨起来：酒也和人一样，形形色色，外表和内涵各异，混在一起之后又变成了另外一种味道。服务生为他送来了酒，浅尝少许后发现口感和颜色一样醇厚。他在酒和食物方面都很克制，这种酒精比较高的酒极少沾染，但今天确实是累了。

两杯饮完，顿时感觉舒服多了。额头上微微冒着汗，心脏兴奋地跳动着，连血液的速度似乎都加快了。宗像正想再要一杯的时候，察觉到有人朝他走过来。那一头红发和嚣张的步伐，想要无视都不可能。

“马天尼。两杯。”那人理所应当地坐到他的身旁。  
周防尊？  
宗像愣住了，这个地方距离HOMRA的公司还有相当远的距离，要说是偶遇宗像绝不相信：“你怎么在这里？”

“要想知道你常去哪家店，并不是难事。”周防淡淡地说，在他看来私自调查检察官的事也没什么大不了。

“怎么？上午的谈话有什么忘说的吗？”宗像挑着眉头问道。  
侍者将酒放下后，周防将其中一杯酒推到了宗像的面前，“这杯，我请你。”

他看了看桌上的酒，然后从口袋里掏出一张千元钞票放在周防的面前。  
“喝了你的酒，我恐怕得回去写几千字的说明。所以，还是算了。”  
“宗像，活得太认真不累吗？”

“我认为做人应该有不能违反的原则，有必须要遵守的行为准则。”宗像转过身，笔直地注视着他：“你这样的人，有吗？”

周防端起酒喝了一杯：“当然有。不过，戴有色眼镜看我，也有失检查官的行为准则吧！”

“那么，你敢说和走私案没有关系吗？”宗像的眼神凌厉起来，“你敢说，公司卖的货品没有问题吗？”

大约是酒喝得有些急了，宗像的脸浮起红晕，透明镜片后的紫色眼眸有些水光，紧绷着脸明显露得怒气，似乎对两天来没有任何收获感到气愤，周防饶有兴致地和他对视着。现在的宗像已经和最初的印象不一样了，看到他的情绪变化，周防突然有种成就感。

那就再玩大一点儿吧！  
周防将第二杯酒一饮而尽，在耸立的红发上抓了几把，萌生出邪恶的想法。

“给你一个星期的时间，如果你找不到证据起诉我，让我抱你。”  
周防点了支烟，氤氲的烟雾间，他露出了野兽觅食时才有表情：耐心地等待对方露出破绽，冷静的思维，小心翼翼地靠近，一招致命的决心。

宗像礼司从未遇到过这样的人。  
老实说遭遇同性示爱不是第一次，但是没有人敢在他面前直接说出这种话。他眯着眼睛重新审视着周防，忽然意识到他们两个仿佛从见第一面开始，不仅因为案件站到了对立面，还因为气场相冲就已经产生了碰撞。

这个男人，是想用这种方法羞辱我吗？

宗像礼司慢慢地站起身来，将杯子里最后一点酒喝完。  
“害怕了吗？” 周防得意地嗤笑道。

周防很快发现自己想错了。  
突然，那张微醺的俊脸向他凑近过来，周防警惕地睁大了眼睛。宗像说话的声音很轻，冷淡中透着挑衅的语气丝毫不亚于他。  
“既然这样，如果一个星期后够证据起诉你，就让我抱你吧！”

“哦……那还真让人期待啊！”这是周防长这么大，第一个敢说要“抱”他的人，他忍不住要笑起来，表情越发狰狞了：“真是个让人讨厌家伙。”

本想好好戏弄他一把，现在看来的确是小看他了。事到如今，不能在随意地对待他了。于公于私，都不能输掉。

“那么宗像检察，游戏开始了哦。”周防说完这句，慢慢地朝店外走去。

宗像望着他那微驼的脊背，懒散的步伐，想起刚才他说过的话，不由地有些生气：“既粗鲁又狂妄的家伙，迟早要把你送进监狱！”

这一夜，宗像睡得很不好。周防看着他的眼神，让他无论如何都不能放松下来。

“让我抱你。”

呃！他从梦中惊坐而起，摸着汗湿的头发叹了口气：真是糟透了！


	5. 第5页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

收到举报信的第五天早上，宗像礼司接到了警察署的电话。那里的警视是他同校毕业的前辈，不管是能力还是威望都非常出众，在宗像还是东大学生的时候，学校的荣誉墙上就有他的名字——羽张迅。

尽管在刚入校的时候对他的事迹怀有憧憬。不过，现在是协作单位，只需要对他持应有的尊重即可，在工作划分方面如果有过分要求，宗像是不会有任何让步的。

“HOMRA的案子比较复杂，有消息说他们还强行收取保护费。所以，关于货品走私和逃税方面由检察院来负责，涉黑以及涉假方面有我们署来负责，到了起诉阶段再将证据汇总。我这样安排，你认为怎么样？”羽张迅分别看了看宗像礼司和善条刚毅。

“很好，我没有意见。”羽张迅的安排非常合理，宗像认为没什么需要反驳的。  
善条刚毅也点了点头，“这样效率也会比较高。”  
“那么，你和善条交换一下情报吧！”

去会客室的路上，宗像忽然问起来一些往事。

“听说你跟着羽张许多年了，他怎么没想着让你升迁呢？”  
“可能我这种性格，不得上司欢心吧！”善条脸上露出落寞的表情，淡淡地说道，“再说我对升迁，也没兴趣。”

宗像却不以为然，他微笑了一下说道：“如果升迁的话，就要调离这所警署了。你的上司恐怕不想让你离开吧！”

“诶？是这样吗？”  
善条有些不敢相信地望着宗像，脸上闪过一丝不易察觉的喜悦之情。

“让我们快点开始吧！”  
宗像笑而不语地坐到了善条的对面，暗自感叹这个善条真是粗线条。仅仅从刚才的寥寥数语和羽张看善条的眼神中的细微变化，宗像就已经察觉了，而这个整天只知道办案的糙汉子却像是完全没有领会啊！  
========================================

“伏见君，你去调查海关负责检验的樋口芳彦，警察部提供的线索是海关内部有人受贿，这个人是目标人物。他是否负责验收HOMRA的货品，是否有受贿的情况，去查清楚。。”宗像先将那人的资料递给福建，然后将投影仪打开，“另外，还需要调查一下HOMRA一共有几个囤货点。八田美咲，就是频繁和海关打交道的人，你跟着他应该会有收获。”

屏幕上出现的是一个身高160cm左右，精神头饱满的青年。伏见看到这照片的时候，惊得半张着嘴愣在那里。

“伏见？你认识他吗？”淡岛发现他在发呆，连忙问道。  
发现连上司都在看他，伏见有些难为情的地皱了皱眉，“他是我初中时代的同学。”  
“你们关系怎么样？和他接触一下的话，能得到线索吗？”宗像不顾他别扭的表情，追问道。

“啧！我们没关系，也不想再有接触！”伏见提高了音量，最后又尴尬地解释道：“对不起。我们的关系，在我决定学法学的时候就决裂了。已经好几年没见过了。所以，没什么关系可讲。不过，您安排的工作我会完成的。”

原来如此。  
宗像礼司大概明白了，也不准备在这个关头为难伏见。将视线转向淡岛世理，“你要负责带人去HOMRA的公司查账，特别是报关文件，有什么注意事项你都清楚。他们的副总经理叫草薙出云，也就是周防尊背后的军师，老狐狸一个，你要特别小心，别被他套了话。”

“是！”淡岛声音清脆地应声道。  
“那检察您呢？”伏见打了个哈欠问道。

宗像推了下镜架说：“我要去商场走一走。”  
“可是，前几天才去过，他们会不会提前做好准备呢？”淡岛提出了疑问。  
“呵呵，这个嘛，我自有办法。”宗像冲她点了点头，最后补充道：“从现在开始，我们三个人分别行动，要求是着便装，不到万不得已不要暴露身份，另外，全部配枪。”

伏见愣了一下，因为只有在重大案件的时候，宗像才会特别提醒要带枪。  
“HOMRA 是带有黑社会性质的组织，大家在行动的时候千万注意安全，有问题及时和我联络。”宗像礼司语重心长地再三提醒道。  
“是！”  
====================================

HOMRA 总经理办公室里静悄悄，草薙出云和十束坐在沙发上，望着沉默不语的周防尊。

“草薙，你安排人去查一下，举报我们的人是什么来头。”周防隐隐感觉到事情有些不对，好像所有的麻烦事儿都一起找上门了。  
“我曾听说过有一家公司想接这个品牌，会不会是他们暗地使坏呢？” 草薙若有所思的说。

“Jungle 吗？去年在中国谈代理权的时候，遇到过他们的老板。” 经他一提，周防似乎想起了什么，从口袋里掏出一个袖珍便签本，随手翻看着说：“是个走不了路的残废，做网络起家的，三年前改的行，不过我在市场上没有碰到过他们的人。” 

这时候，十束多多良打断了他们，提醒道：“今天早上接到了检察院发来的函件，说是明天开始要查账。”

“啧！让他们随便查吧！”周防尊不悦地皱着眉头，“我现在最担心的是商场里的那些人。”

“上次我去确认过，已经全部下架了。伴手礼送到每个人的手上了，不会有事的。”草薙给周防丢了一支烟，然后给自己点上。

周防尊用香烟轻轻地敲着桌面，大脑快速的思考着：如果我是宗像，会先从哪里入手？哪里是HOMRA 最薄弱环节？毫无疑问是那些无法掌控的人。

还是不能让人放心啊。  
他轻轻地摇了摇头，接着将视线移向十束：“让镰本带上现金，每人50万，快去！”  
“好！”十束立刻出去办事了。

带房间里只剩他们两个人的时候，草薙出云的表情忽然变得很严肃。  
“有什么想问的你就问吧！”尊叹了口气道，已经看出他有话想说。

“会不会是咱们后面补的那些货出了问题？”

“草薙，那些货虽然没有证，但绝对质量保证。”周防边说着，唇角有薄薄的烟雾溢出。

“我知道了。”草薙点了点头，决定相信他。

====================================

宗像礼司曾经去过利昂百货公司几次，却从没有去过婴幼儿用品区。品种繁复到他难以想象，艾琪在进口专柜有一个超大展区，光是奶瓶就有七八种，奶嘴、勺子和围兜等等看得他眼花缭乱。营业员正在整理货品，似乎没有注意到宗像走了过来。

他随手拿起一个喝水的杯子，上面的价钱是13400日元。  
“贵得太离谱了吧！”宗像小声嘀咕着，不由想起哥嫂家的孩子，感慨养个小家庭真是不易。

一个管理员模样的中年男人出现在货架的另一端，语气严厉地叫住了她。  
“中村智子，你过来一下！”

导购员急急忙忙地跑了过去，而那男人正凶狠地呵斥她。  
“你刚才又在给说客户上门服务的事吗？艾琪现在暂停一切活动，不是才给你说过吗？连货都退回去了，你准备拿正品给客人吗？”  
“对不起！大琢组长！我以为又和以前一样，停几天又会恢复活动。对不起！”导购员忙不迭地道歉。

“这次不一样，搞不好再也买不了活动价了。总之你小心一点，不要再乱说话！”一边忙着教训员工，他又开始接电话，烦躁地甩着手像赶走苍蝇一样让导购赶紧离开。

大琢？大琢平昭。宗像想起了淡岛带回来的资料。直到那男人挂掉电话，宗像才悄悄地离开了商场。

前几天淡岛过来调查过没有任何收获，现在就不能贸然行动了，打草惊蛇的调查没有意义。在没有任何明显证据之前，所有的调查方向宗像只相信一样东西，那就是直觉。  
傍晚时分，大琢终于下班了。

“waiting for you酒吧，晚上见。”  
之所以一直在外守候，就是因为在大琢的通话中听到了这个地点。宗像的直觉告诉他跟着这个人会有新发现。  
更让人介意的是，这间酒吧正好在镇目町的主街上。

“如果一周的时间还不够证据起诉我，让我抱你。”  
可恶！宗像握紧方向盘的手心微微冒汗。一想起那红发男人轻佻的话语，就恨得直咬牙，好像只有亲手送他去监狱，才能解心头的恨意。

大约二十分钟过后，大琢到了waiting for you酒吧。  
这家酒吧里的气氛和宗像常去的那家完全不同，可以用乌烟瘴气来形容。几十个年轻人在跳舞，在喝酒，在玩骰子。彩灯转动光线斑驳，音乐震耳欲聋，烟味酒气充斥着各个角落。

宗像不快地皱起眉，在人群中搜索者大琢的身影。终于在舞池的边缘看到他，一个身材肥胖且戴着茶色眼镜的年轻人拉着他正在说话，年轻人塞了一个纸包在他怀里就推着他往外走。那个.......应该是钱吧？宗像佯装发短信拍了照片，正想跟上去的时候，有人拉住了他。


	6. 第6页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“宗像检察？真的是您！”一个瘦高男人，松散的衬衣脖子里系着一根红色的领巾，金色头发显得很时髦，他伸出一只手：“草薙出云，您是第一次来这里玩吗？”

“你好。我确实是第一次来。”  
宗像愣了一下，环视周围嘈杂的人群：“这个地方也是HOMRA经营的吗？”  
“怎么可能！这里的老板是我朋友嘛！啊，对了！上次以为您是来面试的，真是失礼！来喝一杯吧！就当是我给你赔礼。”草薙微笑着从侍者的托盘里取过一杯香槟，递到宗像的手里。

竟然被强塞过一杯酒！他的出现是为了绊住我吧......  
“周防呢？他也在这里吗？”宗像问道。  
“真遗憾，老板不在这里。如果您找他的话——”草薙边说着就准备掏出手机。

“不必了。”宗像此刻心急如焚，想要快点追出去，将杯子里的酒一饮而尽，“我先告辞了。”

然而，宗像还没走到门口，就意识到自己喝了下过药的酒。草薙利用了他着急离开的心态，故意引他喝了香槟。他靠在墙上，浑身冷汗直流，心跳快得几乎要炸出胸腔。

不是迷药，也不像是春药。宗像的精神忽然亢奋起来，所有细胞都想要跟着音乐摇摆起来。脚下轻飘飘地像踩在云朵上面，站不稳也走不了。他唯一能保持体面的方法就是就地坐下。

“不好意思，你稍微等一下，我家老大马上就过来了。”草薙的笑容很温柔。

“你、你给我喝了什么？”  
“一点加工过的兴奋剂而已。别担心，不会上瘾的，让你轻松一点嘛！”草薙拍了拍他的肩膀，一抬眼正好看到周防尊：“尊，在这里！”  
周防尊出现了之后，店里狂乱的音乐也停了下来。

“是你让大琢引我到这里来的吗？”宗像扶着墙壁站了起来，血液猛地涌上头顶，产生了短暂的晕眩，他扯开衬衣的几颗扣子好让呼吸顺畅一些。

“怎么可能。”周防的手指顺着发丝向后捋了一把，眼睛不自觉地掠过他脖颈下方露出的一片雪白皮肤，“不过你居然能找到这里，真意外啊！”

“能想到给检察官下药这种手段，你也是走投无路了吧！”宗像的肩膀轻轻地晃动了一下，呼吸有些紊乱，“你在法庭上是不是还能那么嚣张，我也很期待哦。”

啧！周防眉头蹙动了一下，故意抬高音量说：“哦，对了！这位检察官说如果够证据起诉我的话，要上我一次呢！”

哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
周防尊轻浮的话语，引得全场哄堂大笑。  
宗像的脸上有些挂不住了，兴奋剂让他的理智有些失控，他伸手去就要摸后腰的枪，察觉到这一点的周防猛地将他拉到怀里并死死按住他放在后腰的手。两个人就在几十人的面前抱在了一起，周防身上的烟味和古龙水的味道令宗像情绪更加躁动起来。  
“放开我！混蛋！”

“看什么？！都他妈滚蛋！”不管宗像怎么挣扎，周防就是不撒手。随即冲着大家吼了一声，围观的人快速散开了。 

“尊，玩大了点哦。”双手抱拳站在一旁的草薙目光如炬，提醒周防尊。  
“你想知道大琢到这里来做什么？那就跟我进来！”周防松开宗像之后，慢慢地朝包厢走去。

宗像取下眼镜，擦了一把脸上的汗，他甚至能听见自己如敲鼓声一般剧烈的心跳，喉咙干得好似着火了一般，他咬紧牙关跟了上去。

“哦～不好意思，忘了你嗨了药的。”  
周防窃笑了一声，抓住他的手臂拖进房间了之后，立刻将他压倒在沙发上狂吻起来。男人霸道地含住宗像的唇瓣凌虐着，裹住舌尖用力地吮咬，两人的涎液顺着他的嘴角流下来。周防胡乱地拉扯着他的衬衣，布料撕裂的声音令人心惊。

宗像被他的粗暴行为感到震惊，他扣住周防的肩膀用力一扳，狭窄的沙发上周防失去支撑点，背部重重地跌在了地上。宗像立刻骑坐在他的大腿上，然后用手肘压住了他的脖子，死命压住他的右手腕。周防想用另一只手去拉扯他摁住自己的手臂，但是感觉到喉间的压力增大，他只得停下来。  
“别动！”  
稍微动作几下，兴奋剂药效挥发地更快了，宗像的大脑里嗡嗡作响，想要杀人的冲动令他颤抖。他额上的汗珠滴落在周防的脸上，一向冷静沉着的俊脸微微抽搐着：“别想，再羞辱我！”

“本来还想和你玩一下。”  
没想到第一次近距离看宗像竟然是这种情况下。因为缺氧的周防脸色呈现出酱紫，声音很是低哑。忽然，他扯出一个狰狞的笑容，“我改主意了，老子现在就要上了你！”

“你——？”  
感觉到男人的手向他后腰摸过去，宗像立刻警觉了。手肘稍一松劲儿，周防握紧拳头朝他的腹部猛击了一拳，他整个人向后仰翻过去，撞到了茶几的边缘。只见周防像只发怒的狮子一般扑了过去，两个人顿时扭打在一起。

宗像的大脑混混沌沌的，这让他的格斗技巧根本没办法发挥出来。几分钟过后，周防反剪着他的手臂将他摁倒在地上。

“咳咳咳！真是个麻烦的家伙！”  
被宗像刚才大力按压的喉部非常不适，周防忍不住咳嗽了几声。用枪抵住宗像的后颈窝，墨蓝色的发丝因为刚才的打斗变得凌乱。  
“周防！抢劫枪支，罪名可比走私大多了！”宗像的肩膀被扭得生疼，咬着牙根警告道。  
红发男人不屑地冷哼了一声，半跪着在宗像的身侧，枪口顺着漂亮的背部曲线滑到皮带的位置，明显感觉到宗像的身体僵硬了：“你先顾好自己吧！”

“喂！你别乱来——”宗像的心猛地一沉，随即听到金属皮带扣摩擦地面的声音，裤子被扯了下来。  
“不错嘛！”  
周防用枪在他肉感的双臀上戳了几下，最后顺着臀缝抵在密蕾的位置：“宗像，让我抱你吧！”

“不行......好凉！啊！”周防端起茶几上的酒倒在那处，宗像顿时惊叫出声。下一秒，周防的手指探入了，陌生的疼痛令他浑身颤抖。

“痛.......”他尝试扭动，却让那手指进入地更深。

“放松点，不然会更痛！”  
大概是为了让自己好受点，宗像只得听话的放松了身体。周防搂住宗像的腹部将他扶起来，碰到了勃起的部位，握在手里揉捏了几下：“这不是已经有感觉了嘛！”

“呃！不——行！”  
粗硬的指节在那肠道里试探地转动着，忽然，宗像短促地叫了一声，腰部颤抖地更厉害了。

“舒服吗？”周防执着地按压那个位置，并抓住了他的性器揉搓起来，腺液和精液滴滴答答地滴在了地上。

“变态！放、放开我！”虽然按摩前列腺的快感销魂蚀骨，宗像却不想臣服于欲望，可是兴奋剂的副作用让他越发贪恋这份触感，情难自禁地晃动着腰部。

啧！吵死了！  
周防不喜欢强迫，却对这男人的倔强烦躁地不能控制自己。他将占满爱液的手指塞进宗像的嘴里，一面解开裤子，将硬挺的性器抵住穴口一鼓作气顶了进去。

自己腥涩的体液在嘴里扩散开来，那手指不依不饶地在他敏感的口腔内壁抠弄着，宗像几乎呕吐出来，后穴撕裂般的疼痛和奇怪的快感暴风雨般席卷全身，下体愈发涨得发疼了，不知如何纾解他猛地咬住周防的手指，发出“呜呜”地呻吟声。

被夹得太紧，周防动起来也相当艰难。被宗像咬着的手指应该已经出血了，他只得把手从他嘴里拿出来，果然血迹斑斑。他生气地扣住那臀部停下了动作，雪白的臀肉上印上血渍，周防兴奋得几乎要暴走：“宗像，说，要我吗？”

“我.......”宗像跪在地上的膝盖颤抖着，身体被男人完全打开，能清楚地感觉到周防的脉动，这种箭在弦上的情况一旦停下来反倒难受得要命。不想承认，却也没有办法否认男人的劣根性，极小地声音骂着：“要你！混蛋！我要你......快啊！”

呵呵。周防心里漾起了喜悦，类似于胜利者的喜悦。他用力朝宗像的股间撞击起来。兴许是药物的作用，身下的男人愈发地放浪形骸，两个人在包厢里的情事结束的时候，到处都是精液。宗像脸上湿漉漉的，汗水和泪水早已经分不清了，再看大腿根处被周防掐得又青又紫，密蕾处更是一片狼藉。

“周防，我要告你强奸。”宗像气若游丝地说。  
“嘁！随便你！”  
周防慢慢地站起身，为了以防万一，他把宗像的枪收走了。走进卫生间前，对瘫在地上的人轻声说道：“等一会儿你洗一下吧！不然要发烧的。”

为什么会变成这样？！  
宗像不想面对自己被男人抱了的事，可是身体的欢愉和疼痛却如此真实。他挣扎着起身，发现周防的裤子衣服，都胡乱地丢在沙发边上。  
这时候，卫生间里传来了水声。

周防从浴室出来的时候，宗像已经不在包厢了。  
“真是个爱逞强的家伙！”  
他无奈地笑了笑，还是有些担心的。宗像拖着这样的身体，能回到自己的住处吗？还有，他竟然连枪都不要了吗？

周防用毛巾包住满头的红发，慢慢地擦去水珠，忽然注意到自己的衣服被人动过了。  
手忙脚乱地翻找着，发现少了东西时他不禁后背发冷。

周防尊从不相信网络安全，重要的东西全都只写在纸上，那个豆腐块大小的便签本上记录着许多见不得人的秘密。   
而那个刚才还在他身下求欢的宗像礼司，却拿走了它。

哐啷！  
他将手枪摔在茶几上，顾不得自己赤裸的身体，坐在沙发上默默地抽起了烟。

宗像礼司......你真的想要我的命吗？   
周防轻轻地叹了口气。


	7. 第7页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

这是宗像礼司人生经历中最为狼狈的一天。

衣服被撕破了，身体受到创伤。令他最为难堪的，并不是从包厢走出来的时候那些人看他的眼神，而是居然被自己调查的对象拥抱了的事实。

毫不夸张地说，身体现在的状态，宗像连开车显得很吃力。

但是无论如何，都要坚持！他从后视镜里看了一眼自己苍白的脸，努力克制愤恨和屈辱的表情有些扭曲，唯有望着前方的眼神依然冷静。

踉跄着脚步回到公寓，立刻进入卫生间，翻看着从周防那里得到的东西。 

那是一个非常普通的便签本，上面密密麻麻地写着许多数字，还有一些街道、类似于门牌号的名称，乍一看并不能明白写的是什么，宗像首先想到的是用相机把内容全部拍下来。

十几分钟后，浴缸里放满了热水。宗像将酸疼的身体泡在水里，虽然不情愿但必须要做的事就是为自己清理。

“啊......”当手指探入的时候有些疼痛，清理时偶尔会碰到敏感点，周防带给他的触感再次笼罩他所有感官，他忍不住呻吟出声。感觉到属于那个男人的体液缓缓流出，宗像羞耻地闭上了眼睛。

说来也奇怪，宗像明明感受到周防是个粗暴的男人，而刚才抱他的时候却意外地没有让他受伤。就算再怎么不愿想起，周防尊手掌的温度，周防尊的力量，都深深地烙印在他的身体里。

手机铃声忽然想起，终于把他即将沉沦的思绪重新拉回到现实。

是助手淡岛世理。  
“宗像检察，今天审查HOMRA账册，进销存、利润分配还有缴税记录方面，会计师暂时没有发现大问题。有一项名为“其他福利”的支出，平均每个月都有近100万，他们的会计称是员工福利，不过工资支出已经有了好几项福利，我认为这里面有问题。明天准备调取主要卖场采购的银行账单，看看是不是给了他们。”

“辛苦了。淡岛君，你明天先帮我去查大琢平昭和他的家人，看看他家庭的财务情况。”

“是。检察，您身体不舒服吗？”淡岛世理担心地问道。  
“我没事。你注意安全。”  
正在此时，伏见的电话也打进来。 宗像慢慢从浴缸里站起身，随便裹着浴巾朝卧室走去。

“HOMRA今天又有货到了，我跟踪八田去了海关，所有手续都是按照正常程序走到。但是，货并没有拉到古川街三町目的库房。而是去了池中，在郊区的一个镇子上。大概是他们的另一个仓库吧！”  
“你没有被八田美咲发现吧？不要又被他们耍了！”

“他就是个笨蛋，说话大大咧咧的，在海关的时候他说的每句话我都听得清清楚楚，啧！这家伙看样子还要去个地方，不说了！我正继续跟踪他！”

本来伏见在业务方面没什么好担心的，但是这次特情绪的反常表现，宗像倒是很担心他会栽倒这个同学的手里，他轻轻叹了口气：“你先继续跟着，如果有新的发现，发消息给我。”  
宗像在床上摆了个舒服点的姿势，整理着大家调查的结果，昏昏沉沉地陷入了睡眠。

不知睡了多久，被干渴和燥热弄醒的宗像，刚坐起身就发现有人坐在窗边的布艺圆形软凳上。黑暗中看得不是很清楚，不过他已经猜到是谁了。

“阁下不仅暗中调查我，居然还非法入侵，真不愧是黑社会老大！” 宗像鄙夷地看了他一眼，拿起床边的纯净水，往嘴里猛灌了几口。

周防把玻璃圆桌上的台灯打开，暖色光线映出他棱角分明的脸庞，和几小时前不同的是，他那一头耸立的红色头发现在呈现出柔顺的姿态。

“找到你的住处和进入这个房间一样，都不是难事。”周防的声音很低，“宗像，咱们谈一谈吧！”

“刚才做了那种事，我认为我们都不够冷静。要谈的话，明天我会正式去你公司。”  
“宗像，有些话只能现在说。”  
周防兀自点了支烟，“你拿了我的东西，应该会有想问我的事吧！”

实在没办法一直坐着，宗像将身子躺好后，直接了当地问道：“周防，你到底有没有走私？”

“有。”

宗像愕然了。他没想到周防会承认得那么干脆，就在他回答的那一瞬间，心底竟如针刺了一般。短暂的沉默之后，他接着问道：“销售的商品中，有没有未经检验的部分？”

“有。”   
周防停顿了一下，“但是宗像，未经检验和不合格是两个概念。”  
“你的意思是走私来的货虽然没有经过检验，但实际上是合格的吗？”

“是。”  
“哦呀，真是自信呢！那两个孩子受伤不就是用了你们的产品吗？如果真那么自信，你倒是解释一下，这到底是怎么回事？”宗像终于忍无可忍，顾不得身体不适翻身起来呵斥道。

“啧！我解释不了，如果你们检察院能帮我解答这个问题，我不胜感激。”周防皱着眉反驳道，望着宗像的坚毅眼神和认真的表情都表明了自己并没有说谎。

“那么，你的HOMRA 是不是在收保护费？”  
“是。” 

宗像脖子里汗津津，连心跳都明显加快了，他在努力让自己冷静下来，快速地分析着周防的话：“回答得可真快！就凭你，能管理得了镇目町400多家门店吗？你背后不是还有人？是谁？”

“唔？你的确很敏锐。HOMRA 充其量只是个管理员，除此以外我不会告诉你其他的事。”周防赞许地看着宗像，将烟头丢进随身的烟灰缸，慢慢站起身朝他走了过去。

“你干什么？呃！” 宗像警惕地看着他。  
周防望着他，就像是看一个认识多年的朋友。手掌一寸寸感受着细滑的皮肤，描绘他性感锁骨的线条，宗像很想打开他的手，但不知道为什么浑身僵硬到没有办法躲闪，而他那凝重表情愈发让人看不懂了。

男人轻轻地抱住他，下巴处的细小胡渣扎在赤裸的肩头上，有些痒。  
感受周防的气息再次袭来，宗像的身体不禁为之一颤，不过他并没有做拥抱之外的逾矩动作，而是悄悄地将一个东西塞到他的枕头下面。

“听着，不要让任何人再夺去你的枪。”周防的声音很低沉，几乎是命令的语气。

“你这混蛋有什么资格——”  
宗像脸微微一热，正要发作时。周防已经松开了环抱着他的手臂：“宗像，如果这次我脱罪，你做我的人吧！” 

“又来了！没想到HOMRA 的老板那么孩子气……”  
宗像移开了眼睛，他知道周防正在看他，昏暗的光线中即使不看也能感觉到他那金色瞳孔中如国王一般强势的眼神。宗像无可奈何般地叹了口气，似乎是下了某种决心，终于深思熟虑后应声道：“周防，如果……如果我把你定罪，解散HOMRA 。”

“我知道了。”  
周防默默地点了点头，凑近他的脸庞时，宗像不自然的僵直了脊背。任他在自己柔软的唇瓣上蜻蜓点水般地吻了一下，就像是以此作为某种协议的证明。

那男人离开的时候，宗像终于松了口气，本以为周防是为要回本子而来，谁知道他连提都没有提。

几分钟后，宗像的脸色突然变得惨白——  
周防尊刚才亲吻我的时候，我为什么没有躲开？

再有几个小时天就要亮了，宗像望着外面漆黑的夜空，产生了自己被吞噬的错觉。

只睡了几个小时的宗像礼司，坚持起身去上班了。在路上他一直在思考周防尊昨晚上说过的话，通过这几次交手，他发现那个男人是个极聪明且内心强大的人。

首先。  
周防尊是不会去赌一件自己会输的事情。  
而且深夜到访，没有索要重要的记事本，反而把重要的事情都告诉了宗像。  
换句话说，周防尊有把握把宗像变成他的人。

嘁！未免也太小看人了吧！  
他轻轻地推了下镜架，将车停好后，走向检察院的办公大楼，这时候，警署的善条打来了电话。

“宗像检察，线人来消息了，关于保护费的账册在周防尊或者草薙出云直接保管，你这边也让人留意一下吧！另外，受害的几个孩子家长，证实是在利昂百货买的婴儿用品，而且是送货上门并且受其指导使用的。”

利昂百货？上门服务？  
“善条，我这边也有消息要告诉你。”宗像想起里商场里不小心听到的话，停下了脚步，“HOMRA在池中还有个仓库，等一下我让伏见把位置发给你，我想你可以申请搜查令了。”

“好！我马上去办！”善条的声音显得很兴奋。

账册.......  
宗像看了看手中的本子，脑海里浮现出周防尊那凝重的表情，意识到这东西的重要性。只要把本子交到警察部，专业人员应该很快就能破译，说不定是HOMRA收取保护费的证据。

这东西可能真是会要周防尊的命。

宗像把本子放进口袋，轻轻推了下眼镜，朝自己的办公室走去，他的助手们正等着他。


	8. 第8页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“宗像检察，你让我查的大琢平昭，早上银行方面已经将您要的资料传过来了。您看一下。”淡岛世理的眼下乌青很明显，昨晚上大概没怎么睡，但是从她兴奋的表情来看，应该是有收获了。“他妻子大琢理惠每个月都会存一笔现金进银行账户。”

从半年前开始，每个月的15号大琢平昭都会收到50万日元的进账，这对于上班族的人来说，无疑是一笔来路不明的巨款。

宗像却没办法高兴起来，没有找到给他钱的人，这并不能当做证据，他瞟了一眼手机，昨天在酒吧拍的这张照片糊得根本看不清谁是谁。

“善条警部，现在有个事需要您协助一下。”宗像握住手机的手冰凉且颤抖着。

毫无疑问，现在所做的事是正确的事，为什么......心里会空落落的。宗像恍惚中听见伏见猿比古在叫他。

“昨晚上，我在waiting for you酒吧等了大半夜，就没有打扰您。”那灰青的脸色说明伏见也没睡觉，“樋口芳彦果然也过去了，美咲——不，八田美咲拉他去了包厢，后面的事就不知道。”

“waiting for you.......”宗像喃喃道。  
“您说什么？”  
“不，没什么......”这时候善条的电话进来了。

“您要的有关大琢平昭的监控视频，已经拿到了。这是从管理官的权限才能得到的内容，请你好好利用！”

“我知道了，谢谢您。”

=========================

周防尊坐在办公桌上，一只脚踩着椅子，听完草薙的汇报，他的脸色愈发难看了，公司的主要成员都坐在对面的沙发上，除了八田美咲。

就在两小时前，警察强制搜查了HOMRA 的二号仓。那里面存放的，是没有得到艾琪公司编码的婴儿用品。负责提货的八田自然要跟警察回去配合调查。

周防手里把玩着打火机，望向十束问道：“搜查仓库的警察是谁？”  
“XX警署的善条刚毅，和他的上司羽张迅一样都是特别难对付的人。”十束答道。

“樋口芳彦的验收文件是一早就准备好的，但是检验报告该怎么办？”草薙的担忧显而易见，“尊，跟上头的人联络一下怎么样，先把眼前的难关过去再说。”

周防点了点头，八田美咲也是HOMRA 的股东之一，所有办理入关手续上签字的也是他。依照八田的性格，最后搞不好会全部揽在自己的身上。

但是HOMRA 不做出卖同伴的事。  
草薙所说的“上头”，是一些非常有权有势的人，和HOMRA 没有同舟共济的感情，有的只是相互利用的冰冷的金钱关系，那些人想要得到一些非正常渠道得来的钱，比如保护费，比如非法收入，通过HOMRA 的处理，最后以分成的形式回到他们的口袋。  
所以，除非影响到他们的既得利益，又或者是威胁到自身的地位，他们才会出手援救。对于这一点，周防尊非常清楚，不到万不得已他也不想联络那些人。

“对了，尊，关于举报我们的人——”草薙欲言又止，阴沉着脸望着周防。  
“是Jungle吧？”

“嗯......还没有最终确定，但十有八九就是他们了。”

周防在头上抓了几把，每次遇到烦心的事，他都会揪头发，弄得那一头火焰般的红发乱糟糟的也毫不在乎： “确实，再没有谁比他们更懂得网络且又是我们的对手，更适合做这个举报人了。”

“尊，要怎么处理？”  
“等眼前的事儿完了，腾出手再去收拾他们吧！”

十束恍然大悟地说道，“难怪不得他们举报的内容是走私和货品未检验，镇目町的事是King一手管理的，没有通过电脑。King，还是你考虑的长远啊！”

周防尊未置可否地冷笑了一声：什么考虑的长远......  
如今这重要的东西，已经落到了检察院的手里，恐怕比让jungle知道更麻烦吧！ 

===========================

宗像从善条那里得到的监控视频，是三个月内利昂商城关于大琢平昭的所有影像。

“检察，我们难道不是在调查HOMRA 吗？”伏见坐在上司旁边嘟囔着，盯着看这个已经整两天了，再看下去简直想吐。

“直觉告诉我，一定会有收获。”宗像微笑了一下。他仔细分析过整个案情，这个人似乎能把所有的事情串起来。

但是，举报HOMRA 的到底是什么人？  
“您看这里！”伏见暂停了画面，指着上面一个和大琢谈话的瘦高人：“旁边的货车正在下货，这个包装上面的品牌！是艾琪！”

“唔？怎么了？送货工人而已吧！”宗像不解地看着他。  
“淡岛前辈从HOMRA拿回来的花名册里面，凡是艾琪的产品有专人负责送货的，一个叫镰本的胖子，要不然就是美咲——八田会亲自过去。”他语无伦次地解释着。

将这个人的面部特征放在公安系统上进行人像比对，30秒的时间电子屏上就弹出了比对结果。

“御芍神紫，Jungle商贸公司市场部经理。”  
“查一下这个公司，它也是艾琪的经销商吗？”宗像将他的资料保存以后，立刻要求伏见继续查下去。

几分钟后，伏见一字一顿地念着：Jungle网络支援会社成立于2013年，2017年改为Jungle商贸株式会社，开始经营快销品。法人：Hisui Nagare 比水 流。”

“Hisui Nagare？ Na......哈哈哈哈！”  
原来如此，原来如此。  
宗像忽然笑了起来，伏见吓出一生冷汗：“拜托您有事儿直接说好吧！”

“伏见，你去警署一趟，马上和善条警部联系，立刻逮捕大琢平昭！另外，关于池中仓库的情况，了解清楚后把详细的资料带回来。”宗像修长的手指推了下镜架，心情一下子明朗了许多，最后又补充道：“对了，在逮捕他之前，先冻结他家的所有资产。让警部不要有所顾虑，举证方面由我们来负责就好！”

这个上司......真是够怪的！  
伏见一头雾水地嘀咕着，虽然搞不懂上司在想什么，但是他依然认为相信宗像的话不会有错。  
“您也要出去了吗？”见宗像也开始整理东西，他忍不住问道。

“去HOMRA，见周防尊。”  
是的，宗像心里挥之不去的，就是那满头醒目的红发，俊朗的面容，还有那王者一般强势的金色瞳孔。

===================================

“尊，八田他会没事吧！” 草薙给周防甩去一支烟，再次确认道。宗像礼司给他的感觉很不好，是那种会咬着HOMRA不放的阴险男人。他望着周防沉思中的侧脸，好几次欲言又止。

那天在酒吧的事，周防缄口不言，搞得底下的人议论纷纷。检察官被下了药，衣服被撕破，顶着一张春潮涌动的脸地从房间出来，草薙只一眼就知道周防做了什么。这个雄狮一般男人竟然会去拥抱另外一个男人，而三天过去了，检察院那边没有任何新的举措，这件事怎么想都不正常。

周防尊将身子向草薙偏了一下，借他的火把烟点着：“应该没事，只要有检验报告和海关的验收单，最多罚点款吧！”  
“咳咳咳，尊，那天你和宗像检察——”草薙清了清嗓子，还是决定问一下的时候，总经理办公室的门打开了。

敢于直接闯进来的人，不会是一般人。

“宗像......礼司？”周防指尖的烟，微微抖动了一下。宗像今天穿着制服来的，昂起的下巴态度严肃凛然，挺直腰背和他对视着，紫色的眼眸中没有任何私人情感，制服上检察官的像徽闪着威严的光。不用问，也知道他今天是来做什么的。

“HOMRA的总经理周防尊，这是检察院的起诉书。这个月的20号，也就是5天后，早上10点东京XX区检察院将对你提起公诉。你有权请律师辩护，但是不能离开东京，HOMRA的账务和货品将会被冻结。”清澈的声音不卑不亢，说完后，将一个装有文件的牛皮纸袋放在了他的面前：“开庭时，迟到会被处以藐视法律之罪，所以请务必按时到场。”宗像一口气说完这些，转身就要走。

“宗像！”  
周防忽然叫住他。

“有什么不清楚的地方吗？还是说您忘记了法庭的地址吧？”宗像浅笑了一下，毫不客气地嘲讽他上一次被起诉的事。

“这次起诉我，安的是什么罪名？”  
“起诉书上面写的都有，自己看吧！”宗像垂下眼睫，调整了一下眼镜的位置，犀利的眼神从草薙身上掠过，特别提醒道：“最好是你亲自看。那么，我就先走了。”

“果然是嫉恨我给他下药的事......”草薙叹了口气，苦笑着望向周防：“我先出去了，你仔细看看文件，如果有异议现在还可以提出来。”

周防拆开牛皮纸袋的密封条，将里面的各种文件拿出来认真阅读了一遍。整个身子仰靠在老板椅上，脑海里不停地回忆着和宗像礼司从认识到现在的每一件事。仅仅十几天的时间，两人的关系已经有了质的变化。抑制不住想要得到他的念头，可是他发现自己其实根本不了解这个男人。 

宗像，你到底是怎样看待我们的关系呢……  
或许，法庭宣判之后就能知道答案。周防望着天花板默默地想着。


	9. 第9页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

“宗像检察，明天早上要去搜查HOMRA 贸易会社，由搜查二课的善条刚毅负责，你们也一起去吧！” 就在宗像礼司给周防尊送去起诉通知书的当天下午，羽张迅警视打电话通知他去警署开会。

“搜查的目的是——？”他推了下镜架问道。他心中暗暗揣测，警察部恐怕还有其他事情没有告诉检察院。在最后起诉时刻才把杀手锏拿出来，在执法部门间树立权威，这是警察署的一贯作法。这位前辈以雷厉风行著称，为什么在递送了起诉通知书后才提出搜查，宗像对他的意图有些不确定。

“起诉书上的指控，其中有一项是涉黑，收取镇目盯商户的保护费。但是两名证人代表突然改口，说是因为私人恩怨才指控HOMRA敲诈勒索保护费，作为证据的转款凭条今天上午水管爆裂，已经被毁坏了。”羽张迅的脸色很不好看，看得出他在努力控制情绪。

“受害人撤销指控，公诉方应按照罪名不成立处理。”宗像眉头微蹙喃喃道，这时才明白过来：“搜查HOMRA或许会有新的证据出现，这不是一笔小数字，如果找到钱款去了哪里，同样有办法定罪。”

这时候，一直没有出声的警部善条忽然问道：“前两天提到的账本，你有新线索了吗？”

宗像怔了一下，似乎有什么哽在喉间使他发不出声。他轻轻地摇了摇头，转而问道：“池中仓库里的货品，和商场里卖的货品，检验报告做过对比吗？”

“完全一样，唯一差别就是池中的货品没有编码。”善条答道，“另外，大琢平昭供述，HOMRA确实委托商场代销这些货，因为没有办法入商场的销货系统，只能通过人上门送货收取现金的方式。那些没有卖完的货里面，有一部分是不合格产品。”

果然，警察部有所保留......  
宗像眯着眼睛，轻轻推了下镜架，笑容略显僵硬：“善条警部的效率可真快！关于jungle公司送去的货品，大琢是怎么说的？”  
“他收了人家的钱，就是要把货品混在一起，现在他也没办法区分了。”善条面无表情地望着宗像，“就算是jungle举报HOMRA走私销售假货，有恶意陷害的嫌疑，但是事实上，既证明不了那些是HOMRA销售的假货，也证明不了jungle送来的是假货。”

“.......”  
警部说得有道理。宗像沉默了，最初以为发现了jungle送货的视频，大琢就会招认整件事就是个阴谋。如今看来，岂不成了各打五十大板吗？

“总之，明天去HOMRA搜查完了之后，晚上我们就将所有资料移交给检方。” 羽张迅倒是一副轻松的样子，他话中有话地说：“也许有人不想让我们继续查，不过动一动HOMRA，那些人总会收敛一些。”  
宗像已经明白羽张迅的意思了，想要连根拔起是不可能的，杀鸡儆猴却很有必要。

“HOMRA充其量也只是个管理员。”——想起周防尊的话，宗像不禁有些动摇。那男人始终紧锁的眉头后面，说不定有许多难言之隐，和无可奈何。

如此地设身处地为他考虑，是不是意味着我丧失了检察官的职业操守呢？宗像在回去的路上反复地思考着这些问题。明天的搜查，我该是什么样的立场出现呢？

================================

自HOMRA 开业以来，大张旗鼓地被搜查，周防尊还是第一次遇到。工作人员已经通知放假了，只有秘书十束多多良和副总经理草薙出云留在这里配合搜查。

周防尊就在办公区靠近阳光窗的位置坐下，双脚随意地搭在办公桌上默默地抽起了烟。太阳照在他的红发上，犹如跳动的火焰般醒目，透过薄薄的烟雾，他冷眼看着进出在各个办公室的警察们，眼神极其冰冷。

而检察官宗像礼司就站在离他最近的位置，身旁还带着一个身材火辣的助手。  
“周防尊先生，我们现在要依法搜查你的公司，请您配合。”善条刚毅的态度很强势，但是他也清楚在没有判决之前，他并不能把周防尊当做罪犯来看。

“哦。请你们尽快完成，我还要让清洁工来打扫卫生呢！”周防心不在焉地说道。

善条今天带了两个人，他无意和周防尊说太多，立刻投入到搜查工作中去了。

“这是搜查证。你的办公室是哪一间？” 宗像礼司将一张盖有检察院公章的搜查证放在他的面前，例行询问道。

“你都来过两次了，还问我的办公室在哪里吗？”周防尊抬起眼上下打量着他：“你果然还是装模作样得让人讨厌。”

“阁下的流氓做派也依然如故。”  
宗像鄙夷地看了看他那豪放的坐姿，毫不客气地怼回去，接着说道：“淡岛君，走廊尽头就是他的办公室。你进去仔细搜查，不要放过任何一张和案件有关的纸片。”

“是！”淡岛大声应道，显得干劲十足。

“这美女不错哦。”周防注意到那尺寸惊人的胸部，故意调侃道。  
宗像双手背在身后，颇为严厉地警告道：“诶，她确实是很优秀的女性。不过，我劝你不要打她的主意哦！淡岛君的格斗术，可是获得过全国名次的。”

“宗像，你吃醋了吗？”  
周防嗤笑了一声，眼睛盯着他脖颈处白皙的皮肤，旁若无人般地用眼神挑逗着他。

“现在可是在搜查你的办公室！”宗像略微向外转过身子，他能感受到周防那火热且露骨的视线，脸上飞快地闪过一丝尴尬，压低声音呵斥道。“周防，我希望你严肃一点！”

站在一旁的十束和草薙看到这一幕，对这两人的关系，心里也大概有数了。十束只顾苦笑着，而草薙更是不知道该说什么。亏得他们的老板还能笑得出来，眼前这位可是要送他上法庭的人。

大约过了一小时，搜查工作结束了。善条走了过来，冲着宗像轻轻地摇了摇头。紧跟着，淡岛世理也失望地从总经理办公室里走了出来。

“警部先生，可曾搜到什么了？”草薙双手抱拳，淡紫色镜片后面的双眼透着愠怒的光。

善条却完全无视他的存在，径直走到周防尊的面前，直接质问道： “有人见过一本账册，是记录HOMRA收取保护费以及分配钱款的本子。”

账本......？  
周防尊指尖的烟灰掉落在身上也毫不在意，他悄悄地看了一眼宗像，阳光正沐浴在他身上，那没有任何瑕疵的皮肤泛着柔和的光泽，绀紫色的眸子像水晶般唯美。那男人下巴肌肉紧绷着，眼睛一眨不眨地注视着周防，似乎在传递着某种信息。

严厉的，强势的，正直的气场，还有夹杂着某种复杂的，别扭的情感。  
被这样的宗像注视着，周防几乎在瞬间破译了他的心。

不仅是宗像，所有人的视线都集中到他的身上。最为紧张的，莫过于十束和草薙。  
“什么账本？那边的小姐不是连我的保险柜都打开看了吗？没有找到，就是没有！”周防将燃尽的烟头丢进烟灰盒，站了起来眼神犀利地环视着众人。

“你不要太嚣张啊！有人证，有转款的凭证，同样可以定你的罪。”善条瞪着他，“如果你现在把账本交出来，法庭上或许可以减刑。”

“要是有那个东西我早就——”

“善条警部，看来周防先生是不准备配合我们了。今天不如就到这里吧！”宗像突然打断他，修长的手指轻轻推了下镜架。

嘁！  
今天的突击行动都没能找到他们想要的东西，善条怏怏地带着警察们离去了。

宗像走到了周防尊的面前，目光落到那一头浓密的红发上： “法庭是个严肃的地方，如果条件允许的话，希望你上庭的时候把这乱七八糟的头发收拾一下。”

“宗像......你！”都这种时候了，谁还会关心头发！？周防皱起了眉头。

“三天后开庭，再次提醒你别迟到。”宗像的唇角勾起一丝浅笑，说完后带着助手也离开了HOMRA公司。

“King，King！宗像检察已经走了。 ”十束连叫了他好几声，才把他拉回现实。

不得不承认，周防被他的笑容弄得无所适从。他觉得不可思议，宗像礼司是第一次露出那种笑容。

“话说回来，尊，账册你到底放在哪里了？”办公室里的低气压终于散去，草薙出云忍不住问道。

周防双手插在口袋里，淡淡地说了句：“一个......很安全的地方。”

20号的早上，周防尊起床的时候，草薙和十束都还歪歪斜斜躺在地上沉睡着。因为不知道开庭后，会是什么判决结果，昨天晚上三个人决定好好地一场，吵吵嚷嚷地说着以前创立时公司的事情，还有许多大家初遇时的趣事，不知不觉喝到凌晨两点。

周防已经去浴室洗一身的酒气，站在镜子前，认真地刮过脸和胡子，考虑再三还是决定用发胶把红发定型成耸立的造型，让利剑般的眉毛和炯炯有神的金色双瞳显露出来。

很久没有把西装穿得这么严肃了。按照律师的要求，他还系好领带和袖口，最后撇了一眼桌上的手表，发现和手腕上的手环格格不入，还是放弃了。

周防尊一直都很讨厌这种严肃得让人喘不过气地方，这里的人不仅自己生活在条条框框里，还要用条条框框约束别人。

“每个人有必须遵守的行为准则。”——他忽然想起宗像礼司这么说过。周防的行为准则，都是建立在保护HOMRA伙伴们的基础上的。换句话说，HOMRA也是他的牢笼，这牢笼既给他了栖身之所，也给他了不能打破的“条条框框”。

“无论是谁，都不可能真正的自由自在啊！”  
在休息室等候的20分钟，他的辩护律师堂本秋彦不停地啰嗦着。不允许抽烟，不允许打断法官的话，不允许当庭和公诉方争执……等等，每一条都让他烦躁。

终于，等到了开庭。


	10. 第10页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟

进入法庭后，周防一眼就看到了宗像礼司，他那平静的脸庞依然是自信凛然的，合身的制服衬托出他颀长的身材。宗像的位置在被起诉方的正对面，和他一起进来的是一个戴眼镜的助手，桌子前的名片夹上写着“伏见猿比古”的名字，他下垂的唇角和不屑的眼神，露骨地表现出对周防的鄙夷。

“现在开庭。由公诉方提出控诉内容并举证，被告一一应答，如有异议，请提出反证……未经本席允许，被告方不得与旁证，以及公诉方的人证交谈……不得对公诉方进行人身侮辱和威胁……”

冗长的法官陈词，周防尊听得头昏脑胀，现在就想点支烟让自己冷静一下。

“经举报，HOMRA 公司涉嫌走私逃税等多项罪行。首先，本月13日警察部在池中仓库里发现的货物，没有生产方编码授权，入关文件和检验报告都是两天才补的，这不符合进口商品的入关手续，这一点该怎么解释呢？”宗像礼司向法官致礼后，翻开文件开始了漫长的质询。

“处于文件安全和管理考虑，重要的资料文件统一守在HOMRA公司，因工作人员疏忽，没能及时提交警察部。因此，我司股东八田美咲在警察部扣留了两天，我方也不准备追究名誉损失。但是，在有相关手续的情况下，就不能称我方走私。法官大人，我请求撤销此项指控。”

堂本律师果然是经验丰富，迅速做出反应。他冲周防尊微微点头，在开庭之前，就已经沟通过，周防只要跟着他的节奏回答即可。

“HOMRA的总经理周防尊，关于货品没有得到厂家授权就销售的所谓“窜货”的行为，致使四名儿童收到不同程度的身体损伤，检方要以销售不合格产品造成故意伤害罪起诉你，有什么异议么？”宗像礼司继续问道。

“宗像检查官，我不同意你的指控。”周防缓缓开口，笔直地望向宗像说道，“窜货使总公司蒙受的损失，HOMRA会和艾琪公司协商处理。至于未经授权和有人受伤害之间，并没有直接关系吧！”  
“我要求利昂百货的大琢平昭供述事实。”堂本律师向法官提出要求。

“可以。”  
法官允许后，大琢平昭站了起来，几天不见似乎老了好几岁。他有些胆怯地看了周防一眼，“我帮HOMRA代销没有编码的商品是去年10月份开始的，因为利润 可观所以我让商场的导购也帮忙销售。今年的3月份，一个自称是艾琪另外的经销商找到我，请求我混入一些婴儿用品在HOMRA公司的产品里一起销售。还、还给了不少好处。”

“不少好处，是多少？”伏见猿比古询问道。  
“五十万。毕竟货品不多我也很担心会出事，钱在我的户头上，没有动过。”大琢答道。  
“你帮HOMRA卖货，他们也给了你不少好处费吧？”  
“没有！就只是销售货品的提成。”大琢否认道。  
........  
周防尊仔细地看着他们唇枪舌战，暗暗佩服“上层”的力量。大琢从HOMRA这里收到的钱，已经被转移到安全账户里了，那五十万是故意留下的，jungle想要得逞，哪有那么容易......

“周防尊，有人举报你的公司在暗地里管理着镇目町407家商户，强行收取保护费，并提供了你副总经理草薙出云带人动用暴力敲诈现金的监控影像。这一点，你承认吗？”

红发男人再次站了起来，咧嘴笑了笑：“请注意你的用词，宗像检察。第一，没有钱款交收的证据就不能称之为强行收取保护。草薙出云和那家商户只是私人恩怨，去打了架而已。到底是不是因为保护费而打架的，你可以让受害者出来指证。”

周防的回答非常冷静，显然他已经知道了受害人临时撤销指证的事。和羽张警视猜想的差不多，HOMRA的后面还有相当身份地位的人在操盘。况且黑社会在日本已经处于半合法的地位，只要不造成人员伤亡和危及社会安定，当局都会选择纵容的态度。宗像眯起眼睛看着周防：难怪他今天的装束得非常帅气，气场也和往日不同。

周防尊是有备而来的，他相信自己不会被判入狱。那么，“如果我脱罪，宗像，你做我的人吧！”忽然想起他说的这句话，宗像的脸微微一红，为自己的走神儿感到懊恼。

“请问被告，HOMRA公司起步就是去中国找到艾琪这品牌代理。据我了解，代理费加进货成本，至少需要两千万日元。你在开公司之前没有资产继承和经商的记录，你的起步资金的来源是什么？”

坐在一旁的伏见忽然发问，这一点是周防没有想到的，他看了看身边的律师，不准备作答。

“HOMRA的资金来源是副总经理草薙出云提供的。2014年在美国中了彩票，再加上草薙家族给予的支持，才正式运作起来。至于草薙出云自愿让我当事人周防尊担任总经理，应该是处于人望的考虑，或者是他们两人的私人感情。这一点，我认为与本案无关。法官大人，我请求撤回对我当事人强收保护费的指控。”

私人.......感情呐。  
宗像不动声色地冷哼了一声，狠狠地瞪了周防尊一眼。

虽然只有一瞬，周防尊忽然感觉到宗像礼司凌厉的视线，心底不由产生一阵恶寒。堂本律师反应很快，希望能顺利渡过难关。  
........

整整用了四个小时，对周防尊的各项指控质询和举证才结束。已经到了中午时分，法庭宣布暂时休庭，下午三点宣判。在等待宣判的这期间，所以人都不能离开法院。

午饭过后，周防尊决定去卫生间洗个脸。对他来说，在法庭呆四个小时，比他四天四夜不睡觉还要累。 另外，检方还向法官递交了一些没有向他提出质询的证据，这也让他放心不下。

“中午好，周防。看你这样子，很有把握脱罪啊！”  
身后突然传来熟悉的声音，周防抬起头从镜子里看到抱着双拳靠在门边的宗像礼司 ，微笑着的表情根本不像是要起诉他的检察官。

还有，一般检察官会对被告说中午好吗……

周防莫名觉得想笑，对着镜子将头发向后拢了几把。走到宗像面前，双手叉着腰上，挑着眉毛故意说道：“诶，我确实有把握脱罪，那你已经做好准备做我的人了吗？”

“你到底能不能脱罪是法官说了算，不过你也要做好解散HOMRA 的准备吧！”宗像细长的眉眼微微颤动了一下，就像是作出最后通牒一般。

唔！  
周防没有等他把话说完，抓住他的肩膀吻住宗像的薄唇，动作轻柔且缱绻地裹住舌尖在那口腔壁内搅动着。检察官的身体细微的颤抖了一下，推开了周防压低声音吼着：“你疯了吗？这里是法院！”

涨红的俊脸已经没有了刚才的冷静，周防用额头抵住他的，轻声说道：“听我说宗像，如果是你送我进了监狱，这样的结果我会接受。所以—— ”  
“混蛋.......”  
“你说什么？”周防愣了一下。

“周防尊你就是个混蛋！如果你那么想进去，我会如你所愿！”宗像绀紫色的眼睛微微充血瞪着他，像一只发怒的大猫，“所以，睁开你的眼睛好好看着吧！”

他生气了？  
周防不解地望着宗像离开的背影，烦躁地在原地踱步。仔细想想他刚才说的话，周防好像明白了一些事情。  
望着镜子里自己始终紧绷的脸上，竟露出一丝温柔的浅笑。

===============================

“啊啊！终于过关了......来吧！咱们干一杯！”  
宣判的当天晚上，草薙出云给周防尊办了一个party，邀请全公司的人参加。这一次真是有惊无险，他也真正的松了口气。

“指控HOMRA销售假冒伪劣产品罪名不成立，品牌持有方对利益受到损害保有起诉HOMRA的权力。指控HOMRA对延迟提交入关文件的商品，恶意漏税罪名成立，勒令7日内补交税款和罚金。指控周防尊教唆社团人员恐吓、强行收取保护费以及其他名目钱款，人证物证不齐，不予立案。指控周防尊贿赂海关工作人群，证据链不完整，罪名不成立。总经理周防尊管理公司出现疏漏，勒令公司暂停营业十五天.......”  
周防尊听到宣判的时候，也有种心落到地上的感觉。法官宣读判决书的时候，他一直在看宗像礼司。几乎想立刻冲过去抱住他，但是宗像礼司的面孔却自始至终冷若冰霜。 

把手边的事情处理完了，去找他一趟吧！ 

“艾琪总部的人联系我，下一年度要收回代理权。”周防尊和他碰了杯，“举报的案子结束了，八田说举报信上有字母Na，已经可以确定是jungle干的。草薙，你去办吧！我要让这个公司消失。”  
周防的话不像是开玩笑，十束想起了镇目町的事，“这次有几家商户做人证的，好险！要不是及时处理了，咱们的处境可就糟糕了。”

“让他们闭嘴，这是交给你的工作，想怎么处理就随你。”周防淡淡地说，毕竟善后的事他不擅长。

“我说尊啊，你上次是不是真的把宗像检察睡了？”   
“咳咳咳！”这些话直接从草薙的嘴里说出来，确实太出乎意料了。周防被狠呛了一口，板着脸说道：“稍微摸了一下而已，要是睡了他，那家伙还不得把我杀了！”  
“那家伙.......呐！”草薙意味深长地望着他。

“啧！吵死了！我回去睡觉了，你们继续玩吧！”  
再不走，恐怕还要接受草薙他们的盘问。周防今天确实累坏了，只想快点回去躺倒床上。

虽说今天的事业做得很大，周防尊却只买了一套70平米的公寓，唯一的功能就是提供他回来睡觉的地方。平时家政每周过来清扫的事，也都是草薙在安排。要是由着他，睡在垃圾堆里也无所谓。

楼道里的声控灯亮了起来，有人在他房门前等候，周防惊得睁大了眼睛：“宗像？你怎么在这里？”

“调查你的住处，和你的行踪，对我来说都不是难事。”宗像让出位置，示意他开门。  
这句话听着好耳熟。周防曾经在宗像的房间里也说过这句，他轻轻转动着钥匙。

“好热。”  
“你等一下！”  
周防扯下领带后，边脱衣服边往卫生间走去。宗像大步冲到他面前，抬起右脚蹬在门框上拦住了他。

“你要干什么？”  
周防瞟了他一眼，继续脱衣服。衬衣，领带，西裤……不一会儿，仅着内裤的精壮身体朝赤裸裸站在了宗像面前。

小麦色的皮肤，结实匀称的身材，宗像眯着眼睛快速掠过一眼，如此近距离看周防的裸体还是很不自在：“关于那天在酒吧里，为什么要给我下药？”

“唔？只是个小玩笑而已。”周防摸着后颈窝，不在意地解释着。

“玩笑？”宗像不可思议地望着他，冷笑道：“给我下药，然后侵犯我，你这玩笑是不是过头了点。我没有起诉你，不代表我会纵容你。”

“听着，要是为了侵犯你我就会给你下春药，让你跪在地上求我搞你。”他居然会这样认为，周防确实没想到。

“……真是个野兽。”  
周防的话不是没有道理，而且不像是说谎。宗像脸有些烫，咬着牙骂着，食指推了下镜架瞪着他道：“没有把你送进去真是我的失误！”

“没有把我送进去，所以，你做我的人吧！”  
周防忽然抓住宗像的蹬在门上的脚踝，另一只手猛地揽住他的腰，开始舔弄他白玉般的耳垂，炽热的呼吸在耳畔令宗像双腿发软。

“唔……”  
衬衣被扯开了，周防的舌头舔弄着他的脖颈。很快，在宗像有些站不住了，抓住他的肩膀呻吟道：“混蛋你又要侵犯我吗？”

“这不是侵犯，是做爱。”


	11. 第11页

文/飞鱼de深蓝梦境🐟  
站在卫生间门口亲热有些伸展不开，周防托住他的屁股向上一送，干脆将他抱进了浴室。  
黑暗中两人拉扯着，不时撞到墙壁上，有不少东西被碰倒。男人粗重的喘息声回荡在狭小的空间里。想要拥抱宗像的念头烧灼着周防的理智，粗鲁地撕开他的衣服，宗像的皮肤比他想象得还要柔滑，但是他绝不像看起来那么纤弱，紧实的肌肉依然有力。

“好凉！”  
大概是周防扳动了水阀，有水自上而下喷淋下来。不顾淋湿的衣服，周防的大手在臀肉很用力抓揉着，男人的欲求如同熊熊烈火，宗像被他的热情冲击的头昏脑胀，当那人毫不客气地抓住股间的脆弱揉搓时，惊得连忙抓住他的手腕：“周防，你先、先等一下。”

啪！吸顶灯照亮了浴室的各个角落，宗像背靠在墙边上，水流已经将衣服淋湿，半透明的衬衣格外色气，他的裤子被男人扯开了，裹在脚踝处濡湿成一团。

“有什么要说的，快点说！”周防的鼻息粗重，眼睛里闪着情欲的光，他扯过宗像的手按在自己贲张的性器上，“接下来，我可不会再暂停了。”

“你是什么时候，对我产生这种念头的？”  
宗像将眼镜取下丢在一旁，望着镜子里周防强壮脊背轻声说。他轻轻抽回手，周防那里的温度如烙铁一般，甚至能感觉它焦躁地颤动。一想到这东西曾经进入到自己的身体里，竟心生恐惧。

“大概是在你爱上我的时候吧！”  
“又开始胡说八道了.......唔！”  
周防舔了下嘴唇，看到宗像湿黏的衬衣紧贴在皮肉上，淡粉色的凸起若隐若现，他忍不住按住它以画圈的方式转动着，让那小东西膨胀挺立。第一次，感受到乳首带来的性快感，宗像的呼吸顿时乱了，身体不自然地想要躲闪。

“别再......弄了！疼.......”  
见他有了感觉，周防得意地掐住乳尖捻弄了几下，引来宗像惊叫出声。

“唔？疼吗？”   
“这是什么？你要干什么？呀——！”  
见他停了下来，转身从柜子里拿出了带有喇叭嘴的瓶子，宗像忽然有很不好的预感。在他措不及防地时候乳尖处传来了陌生的压力，比吮吸更加刺激的感受传来，宗像腰一软差点跌倒。

“这个是我公司销售的产品，吸奶器，看来质量不错。”周防按下开关，宗像立刻向前弓起背断断续续地呻吟着。  
“拿掉这个.......唔......"以乳首为中心，整个胸部都涨得发疼，甚至能看到那肉粒已经涨大了好几倍，艳红的颜色令人羞耻。忽然，宗像用力抓住他的手腕叫嚷起来：“快拿掉这个，我好像......."

“好吧，这一次就不为难你了。”仅仅几分钟，那乳珠娇艳地如要滴血一般，对于宗像来说，恐怕是过于刺激了，周防将吸奶器取了下来，舌尖抵住顶端温柔地舔了几下，尖锐地快感令宗像浑身发抖。

好厉害......  
被水淋湿的内裤，藏不住完全勃起的部位。周防把麻烦的布料扯了下来，上次没有好好看的地方，现在终于全部露了出来。涨得发红的阴茎顶端不断地吐着蜜液，周防握住它色情地捋了几下，嘴角露出一丝诡异的笑。

“你、你果然是变态！不、我不——啊！”  
奶嘴？？  
当看到他从柜子里拿出的东西，宗像怒不可遏地嚷着，挥拳就朝周防打过去。

啧！这男人还是那么麻烦！  
周防当然不会再上当，牢牢抓住他砸过来的拳头，捏住他手腕向后一拽，宗像重心不稳撞到了淋浴器旁的墙壁上。周防一手搂住他的腰，膝盖撑在双腿之间。两人身体紧贴在一起，趁宗像分神的空档，他把那东西套在在宗像性器的顶端。

“哈......哈......”随着周防手指的滑动，在下体制造出难以名状的快感，宗像连呻吟声都走了调。

奶嘴开阔处卡在龟头出有些紧，溢出的精液在开孔处聚集，肉粉的阴茎形状显得格外诱人，周防忍不住俯下身含在嘴里吮吸起来。

“周防......周防......”  
敏感的地方被强烈的刺激着，周防的舔舐让宗像顿时感觉天旋地转，扯住那红发向前挺起腰，快要高潮的时候，后穴被入侵了。再怎么冷静的人，此刻也要走向癫狂，宗像的眼角泛出泪，这身体似乎已经脱离了自我的控制，轻轻摇动着腰希望得到更多。

“射出来吧！”  
周防的手指在温热的肠道里按摩着，他的话语如同魔咒，宗像闷哼了一声，在周防的嘴里射精了。  
“真讨厌......！”肉冠涨大时，奶嘴被撑得鼓鼓囊囊，宗像难过的低吟声犹如春药般刺激着周防，男人推挤着阴茎如同吸奶般把那些黏浊的液体从小孔里吸了出来，这画面淫糜得不忍直视。

“宗像，做我的人吧！”  
周防在他大腿内侧亲出一个深红色的吻痕，抬起头看着他，那请求的眼神前所未有的认真。水流顺着他的红发滴落，那金色的瞳孔中映出的是宗像充满渴望的脸庞。

“别开玩笑了！”  
当宗像从镜子中看到自己这种洋溢着情欲的脸，羞愤地别过头。高潮的余韵令他的声音都在发抖，“早知道你会这样，我就不该——” 

“不该什么？不该替我藏好那个本子吗？”  
周防将他的左腿抬起来搭在洗脸池上，手指在那股缝里按揉着：“别不承认了，其实你爱上了我吧！” 

经过刚才的一番耕耘，那里其实很软了，周防两根手指探入做最后的扩张，宗像的膝盖开始发抖，性器受不住刺激再起勃起，他只能将身体的重交付给周防。

“事到、如今还啰嗦什么！我、要你......要你！快、进来！”  
宗像半眯着的眼睛湿漉漉的，情欲让他失声求欢，此刻他真的没有办法再去考虑什么身份地位。只想，作为一个男人，享受另一个男人带给他的欢愉。

周防架着他的左腿，将自己的性器送入那湿热的所在。被紧紧包裹着，宗像那迷乱的脸庞就在眼前，他靠过去吮住樱色的唇瓣狂吻着，用力朝他身体的最深处顶了过去，在交欢中享受宗像情动时的收缩，狂乱的心跳和炙热的体温。

周防抽送的力道很大，耻骨碰撞得有些发麻，他在被侵犯的部位制造出太过强烈的性感受，让宗像发出低哑得如同受伤的小动物般的叫声。

感觉到那男人高潮的时候，宗像的左腿酸得几乎失去知觉，卡在性器上的奶嘴，因为周防刚才的剐蹭已经掉落了：“可以......了吗？腿......！”

“唔？还不够！”  
“什——啊！不能再、再做了！”  
周防的神情俨然一头发情中雄狮，根本无视宗像的抗议将他身子翻过来，双手撑在洗脸池上。掰开臀肉就看见红嫩的穴口，他拇指轻轻按压会阴，蕾心就会一点点向外溢出白色液体。

这身体实在是太色情了，周防倒吸了口，扶着性器抵在那里缓缓推进。  
后入式进得很深，宗像觉得大脑混乱的几乎忘了自己是谁。周防比刚才更加凶猛地进攻着，肉体碰撞发出的水声，回荡在浴室里的呻吟声，都让宗像恨不得死去。  
然而，却还是渴求着。  
坠入深渊也无所谓。

“宗像， 要你！我要你！”  
周防难以自制地在那呈现出情动时特有粉色的皮肤上印上一个个吻痕，配合着抽送动作，将手探到他的身前，抚慰着不断溢出液体的阴茎。

“别、碰了，我已经.......想射！周防！”宗像腰部肌肉痉挛着，迷乱地叫嚷起来。抽插中刺激到前列腺已经让他难以承受，若是再继续爱抚，他恐怕会发疯。

“来吧！”  
忽然，周防眉心抽动了一下，他恨不得毁灭宗像一般朝他身体里撞击着，狠心地扣弄脆弱的铃口催促身下的人射精。

哈！  
高潮后，周防将他抱在怀里，靠墙的位置坐下了。宗像有些虚脱地将头靠在他的肩膀上，两人紧紧地抱在一起许久都没有说话。

“唔......”分开双腿坐在周防的大腿上，宗像已经疲累地无暇顾及姿势问题了。当周防的手指探入的时候，他惊恐地想要躲开：“做不了了！不、不能！”

“别动！自己弄，还是让我帮你弄？”  
周防扳过他的下巴，望着他那紫瞳浮起梦幻般的水色，他的心不禁迷醉。

“你弄。”  
宗像眉头微蹙，将头重新靠在他的肩头，咬紧牙关拼命不让自己出声，感觉到那体液缓缓流出来时，脸红着闭上了眼睛。

==========================

“宗像，我向你保证。我一不杀人越货，二不贩毒逼良为娼。”

周防地抚摸着他光洁的脊背轻声说着，能感受到宗像的担忧和疑虑，与其让他一直怀着这别扭的心情让自己抱，不如先说出来。 

“我能当这是表白吗？”宗像轻笑了一声，抬起头望着他。   
“随你。”周防翻过身为自己点了支烟，“我这条路已经没办法回头了，但是我也有我的原则。”

“别让我再站在你......的对面.....”宗像轻声呢喃着，刚才那场激烈的情事，令他头脑有些发晕。

“那就站在我的身边吧！”周防拉开被子帮他盖好，见他似乎已经睡了接着又说道：“说什么傻话，你不是已经爱上我了吗？”

==========================

五天后，宗像礼司收到一个包裹。

8寸蛋糕盒子般大小的纸箱，摆在宗像的桌子上，他的助手淡岛世理和伏见猿比古都紧张地看着上司。寄件方查无此人，电话也是空号。这包裹经过X光机透视已经检查过了，并不是危险品。

但是谁会寄这么诡异的东西呢？

“检察官，还是由我来拆开吧！”淡岛担忧地看着上司。  
“这种东西还是扔掉比较好吧！”每一年，检察官都会收到许多“礼物”，当然恐吓的居多。这种情况下，伏见认为还是不好看比较好。

宗像沉思了几分钟，忽然笑了：“没关系，我自己来看吧！我们的工作，也包括接受“恐吓”嘛。”

从淡岛手里拿过美工刀，宗像戴好白色手套，一如往常办案，仔细检查了外包装。然后拆开纸箱后，里面几包东西露了出来。

“艾琪——？！”淡岛惊呼道，单手捂住嘴巴。  
“奶嘴呐........检察官，竟然是奶嘴呐。”伏见脱力地呻吟道。“送那么多奶嘴来恐吓我们吗？好变态……”

那个混蛋男人！  
宗像的脸色大变，一会儿红一会儿白，。正在此时，伏见从里面拿出一张纸片。

“这个是给您的信。”  
一个简易的信封上，铅笔字写着宗像的名字。说是信纸，其实也就是一张A4纸，钢笔字写得歪歪扭扭：  
“今晚上我要去找你。这个是给你的伴手礼。东西并不便宜，不要乱丢。”

腾！  
一看到说要来找他，再看看这些奶嘴，宗像的脸上再也挂不住了，他猛地站起身，椅子发出刺耳的声音，把两名助手都吓了一跳。

“怎么了？检察官？”  
“没事，就是想出去走一走。” 宗像推了下镜架，嘴角扬起一丝怪异的浅笑，将那纸箱收在桌子底下，然后径直离开了办公室。

我用这种方式保护他，到底是对还是错呢？   
宗像礼司站在天台上，打火机窜出火苗，将那本子烧成灰烬。  
不过，他既然保证过的，暂且相信他吧！


End file.
